Don't Smile (Mei x Yuzu)
by QueenWidow
Summary: Yuzu wants to take Mei out on a date but Mei is being stubborn as usually. Can Yuzu get Mei out the house with a few corny puns? (Fluff, yuri, stepsisters. )


.

"Hey Mei-chan, let's go on a date! You need it!" Yuzu exclaimed, tugging on her younger stepsister's sleeve as the dark haired girl groaned, shooing her older stepsister away.

"Go away, Yuzu. I have things to finish and something more important than dates and other childish things," the younger girl snapped, turning her attention to the task at hand: her physics homework and translating a Japanese text to English.

The blonde plopped next to her; arms crossed across her small chest and her cheeks puffed out. "Aw, come on. At least let me humor you a bit. Okay, how about a bet?"

"Oh Lord, what kind of bet?" Mei said, placing her pencil on the table and turned to face Yuzu. The blonde smirked and brushed a strand of blonde hair out of her face.

"If I can make you laugh or at least smile with my ridiculous puns, I get to take you out on a date. If not, I'll come home immediately after school and not hang out with friends," she said. Mei looked at Yuzu with her stoic face.

"Alright. I accept. You have until I finish translating this text and my other homework so about three hours. Use it wisely," was all she said and she buried her face back into her hard homework.

The blonde tapped her bottom lip, thinking to herself as she walked out of their bedroom. What could she use as puns or something to make Mei smile at least? She was a touch shell to crack. But Yuzu was going to get through to Mei.

An idea suddenly popped into mind. The blonde girl giggled mischievous and stole away into the kitchen, gathering items left and right. Her plan would be set into motion.

Mei was still diligently working on her physics, blocking out every other noise that wanted or seemed to distract her. She sighed deeply, tapping her bottom lip with her mechanical pencil in deep thought.

Yuzu slid back into the room with a lemon in her hand. "Hey Mei, you shouldn't eat so many lemons because you'll have a _sour_ attitude later one."

"What the hell Yuzu?" Mei deadpanned as Yuzu raised her eyebrows in a funny manner. "Just stop. I regret this bet already. I'm losing brain cells."

"But my puns and I are simply _Charming,_ " she joked, holding up a roll of toilet paper. "Get it? The brand of the toilet paper is Charming."

Mei still had a stone cold face as she turned back to her homework. "You're an idiot. Go do something else with your free time. Maybe _study_ for once?" she suggested, biting on the tip of her pencil and hummed lightly.

Yuzu whined before she flopped onto her side of her bed. "But Mei Mei, don't be like that. Let me take you out on a date."

"No. You're annoying me and I need to finish my work and your squabbling and other nonsense is making this harder on me," the dark haired girl scowled, writing on her paper furiously. "You're wasting my time with you stupid puns."

"No _pun_ intended," Yuzu giggled, leaving Mei slack jawed and shaking her head. "You gotta admit that was a good one! Come one, say it!"

Mei narrowed her eyes and then went back to her work, muttering profanity under her breath as she started translating her Japanese text once again. "You're an idiot," she sighed, popping her fingers as Yuzu narrowed her eyes this time.

"No need to be a _salty_ bitch about it," the older blonde yelled, pouring salt down her going stepsister's shirt. Yuzu watched as Mei squealed and peeled off her shirt in a flash, leaving her in her mint blue bra. "Wow. I can see why blue is your favorite color. You're _cold_ all the damn time."

Mei threw up her hands. "I give up! I swear Yuzu if you don't stop with the puns-"

She was cut off short as Yuzu passionately kissed her, holding her close by her waist. Mei gasped in the kiss but slowly took control, raking her hands through Yuzu's soft and silky, blonde tresses. Her fingers danced in the strands of hair as they slowly pulled away, panting lightly as their faces were flushed.

"Does that mean a yes?" Yuzu giggled, kissing Mei's cheek gently.

"Still no," she chuckled with a smirk before sitting down. Yuzu whined loudly and threw herself onto the bed. "I said you had to make me laugh or smile. You did neither," the smarter of the two pointed out, picking up her pencil before she started writing again.

"Hey Mei, can I ask you a question?"

"As long as it's not idiotic," was her respond.

"Did you sit in a pile of sugar because you have a _sweet_ ass," Yuzu purred, watching Yuzu turn a bright red, her eyes fixated on her assignment. "Hey? What's the matted? Cat got ta tongue?"

Mei grumbled, mentally wishing she didn't accept this dare. These puns were just so freaking corny. But some of them were pretty cute.

"Come on and laugh already or you'll have to _bear_ with me," Yuzu cackled, throwing her stuff teddy bear at Mei who shook her had and lightly laughed.

"All this stupid puns are so corny but I guess they were funny because they were coming from you," Mei admitted, smiling a bit as Mei cheered and ran over to her, kissing her lips sweetly. "But you're still an idiot."

"As long as I get to be your idiot and yours alone," Yuzu added, kissing her forehead and hugged her tightly. "I love you Mei."

"I love you too."

Yuzu giggled and threw Mei a random white sweater and her flats off the floor. "Come on. We have a date to go on. We can finish homework later," she said, letting her blonde hair down and it tumbled into spirals that cascaded down her back like a waterfall. "Let's go watch the sunset and hold hands like that one day. Does that deem like a good idea?"

Mei thought for a bit as she buttoned up her sweater and slipped on her shoes. "Yes it does. Let's go Yuzu," she said, taking her stepsister's hand and pulled her outside and towards a random park bench. They sat down together, watching the sun set and the beautiful colors of orange, red and Pink swirl in the sky. "Thank you Yuzu. I guess I needed a little break from my studies and homework."

"Hey, no problem. Anything for my cute dark haired beauty," the blonde haired girl said with a flirty and silly smile, kissing her cheek softly. "I guess that I have one last thing to do. "

"What's that?" Mei asked. Yuzu fished into her pocket and chuckled before taking Mei's hand and placed a small object in the palm of her hand. "Look and see."

The student council president looked down at the palm of her hand and frowned a bit. "It's a date."

"Which one? The _date_ in your hand, today's _date_ or this _date_ we're on?" Yuzu asked with playful smile.

"I fucking hate you. But I do love you and your puns. You blonde ditz."


End file.
